Commander Sharp
Commander Sharp, also known as ARES-Alpha: Hercules is a 60-year-old genetically modified supersoldier from the future era in the Sageverse. Appearance Sharp is a broad-built man of decent height. His hair is silver gray from age and his eyes are blue. His skin is dark and rough. He almost always wears his gray and black military uniform. Personality Sharp is impassionate and cold, which has a tendency to put off other members of the Alliance. He is unconcerned with diplomacy and carries the supremacist ideals of the Alliance to the extreme. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Commander(title), Sharp(given nickname), ARES-Alpha: Hercules(Birth classification) Origin: Sageverse Gender: Male Age: 57 Classification: Genetically modified human Birthplace: Toketos Training Facility Weight: 180 lbs./ 81 kgs. Height: 5’11” ft./1.8 ms Likes: Success, order Dislikes: Chaos, cowardice Eye Color: Dark Blue Hair Color: Gray Hobbies: Sharp spends all his time either training or working Values: Loyalty and bravery Martial Status: Married Status: Dead Affiliation: Aegis Alliance Previous Affiliation: Aegis Alliance Themes: Honor, bravery, suppression Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C Powers and Abilities: Electricity Manipulation(Can only manipulate electricity in himself or objects he is touching), Transformation, he can use his lightning to change his physical matter into truematter, or change from truematter to physical matter. Conceptual Manipulation(while in truematter form, he can interact with concepts. However, the only concepts he is able to manipulate directly are space and time relative to himself, which grant him Time Travel and Teleportation. Out of the two, he is far more skilled in teleportation and has relatively little idea of how time travel works). Low-godly Regeneration(When he changes into a truematter form, his mass rearranges itself into its proper order, which means all wounds sustained in physical form are healed as long as he has changed all of his mass into truematter.) Superhuman Physical Characteristics(increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability due to genetic modification, he has ridiculously powerful lungs), Immortality(Types 3 and 4; all Truematter characters exist as spirits that can be reborn into new bodies after death) , Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery(was trained since infanthood to fight in hand to hand, with knives or guns, and to operate military vehicles), high Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation(higher while in truematter form, lesser while in physical form), Fire Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation. Attack Potency: Street Level with hand to hand, Higher with lightning or weapons Speed: Superhuman(Slightly slower than, but still comparable to, Ulysses) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level Durability: Street level Stamina: Peak human Range: Standard Melee Range with martial arts or lightning, Tens of Meters with his J-10 Trident Multiversal+ with teleportation Standard Equipment: J-10 Tridents Intelligence: Sharp is excellent at strategic thinking, and quite clever. Weaknesses: May have trouble making decisions when he doesn’t have any clear guidelines, not good with abstract thinking(generally dismisses it as foolish) Feats: Fought on slightly surperior footing to Ulysses' when he was 14, and would have killed him disregarding interference. Passed the tests given to him by the Aegis Alliance to prove whether the genetic engineering project was worth the effort spent. Has moved between timelines in his pursuit of Ulysses. Key: Base Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Deadly Cast: Sharp attacks with every prong on the J-10 at once from different directions Notes: *Technically his regeneration is Low-Godly and not Mid-high because his body is completely destroyed in the process of changing between physical matter and true matter, which is what he does to regenerate. *Sharp's electricity is magical in nature, and is thus susceptible to magic suppression abilities. It also appears to be dark blue, rather than a typical yellow. *When Sharp teleports, a column of lightning appears where he is about to arrive before coalescing into his body. This gives opponents with good reflexes a way to see him coming. *Sharp's type four immortality is not combat applicable, as it takes him a long time to reincarnate. In addition he will reincarnate without any memories of his past self and will have no way of getting them back except for dying again. Other Notable Won Matches: Notable Lost Matches: Notable Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lawful Evil Category:Super Soldiers Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Military Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Sageverse Category:ARES Units Category:Lykisian Empire